


Twerk for me

by youjihui



Category: jake paul - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Jake Paul wants Chance Sutton's total submission and dedication to him.





	Twerk for me

Disclaimer  
This is purely fictional.  
\---  
This event happened after Tessa Brooks taught Jake’s mom how to twerk.

After Jake saw Chance twerk for the camera, he felt very horny. His cock was throbbing inside his pants. This confused him very much because he never considered himself gay. But when he saw Chance’s ass bouncing up and down, he felt he could cum without touching his dick for some reason. Chance’s ass seemed to be begging to get fucked. He wanted to do many things to Chance. He started to think about how he’d bend Chance over and fuck his hole for hours. He wanted to make Chance so sore he wouldn’t be able to walk, and he wouldn’t stop his fucking until Chance begged him to stop. He wanted to have Chance on all fours and slap Chance's ass with his hands. He wanted to grab Chance’s hair and pull it hard. He wanted to slide his cock inside Chance’s hole with no lube and make his eyes tear. He wanted to hear Chance’s voice begging him to stop and then he’d fuck him even harder. The thought of dominating Chance turned Jake on very much.  
Soon Jake came up with a plan. He planned to make Chance his bitch that night. He drove to a sex shop without telling anyone and bought a few sex toys. Then at night, Jake texted Chance.

_Yo we need to talk. Come to my room._

Chance was a little bit confused. Why did Jake not just tell him in person? Chance then went to see Jake in his bedroom.

“What’s up, man?” Chance asked.  
“Sit down. We need to talk,” Jake replied, pretending to sound serious.  
After Chance sat down, he asked, “What’s wrong? You’re scaring me, bro.”  
Jake was silent for a second and spoke, “I can’t have you here anymore. Leave.”  
Chance stared in disbelief. “What? This is a joke right?”  
“No, I’m serious. I can’t have you here anymore,” said Jake.  
Chance was still shocked. His head was spinning. “Why man? What did I do wrong? Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.”  
“I heard that you’ve been talking shit about me behind my back. I can’t have that here,” Jake lied.  
“What? I would neve-”  
“Save your breath. Stop lying,” Jake said.  
“Oh please, Jake. Don’t do this. Please I’ll do anything,” said Chance, on the edge of crying.  
Jake knew he had Chance under his control because the boy’s success depended on his reputation as Jake Paul. As Chance began to beg again, Jake couldn’t help himself imagining Chance’s lips encircling his cock, Chance’s eyes getting red after chocking on his dick, and his hands holding Chance’s hair, guiding his head even further down his cock just to make him gag.  
“Ok. You have to do something for me,” said Jake, trying to hide his boner.  
“What is it?” said Chance, “Oh please tell me, man.”  
Jake smiled and said, “You have to prove your loyalty to me by sucking my dick.”  
Chance couldn’t believe what he’d heard. “Woah that sounds pretty gay, bro. I’m not doing that gay ass shit.”  
“Ok, your choice. Bye,” said Jake. “Get the fuck out, bitch.”  
Chance thought for a second and finally spoke, “Ok.”  
“Ok what?”  
“Ok. I’ll do it.”  
“Do what,” Jake asked.  
“I’ll…suck..your dick..” said Chance.  
“Good.” Jake smiled. “Trust me. This will not make you gay. It will just show me how much I can trust you as a friend. Alright on your knees.”  
Chance slowly obeyed. Jake took out his already hard cock of almost 10 inches. Chance’s eyes widened.  
“Woah, bro. That thing is huge.” The thought of sucking another man’s cock was really disgusting to him.  
“Ok now kiss the tip. Make love to it.”  
Chance hesitated. This angered Jake, so he walked closer to Chance and slapped the latter’s face with his cock. Then he started rubbing his cock and balls on Chance’s face. Chance tried to pull away, but Jake grabbed his hair tightly and pushed his head roughly against his cock. Chance could smell Jake’s masculine, sweaty cock and balls, and this almost made him want to throw up.  
“Ew, bro! Your cock stinks,” said Chance, his face very red.  
Before Chance could speak again, Jake shoved his whole length down Chance’s throat. Chance started choking on Jake’s cock, his eyes turning red. This made Jake smile. Chance tried to speak again, but this only gave Jake more pleasure as the boy’s tongue was pushing around Jake’s cock. Jake’s cock was now completely buried in Chance’s throat. He could see Chance’s lips and chin touching his balls.  
“Relax, bitch. Now start sucking my dick properly. I know you want it,” said Jake. “Oh and watch the teeth.”  
_What did he call me? Bitch? That I want his dick?_ Chance thought to himself, feeling humiliated. He wanted this to be over soon, so he tried his best to suck Jake’s huge dick. He wished Jake could’ve at least washed his cock beforehand.  
“Oh yeah. That feels so good. You’re such a good cocksucker. I never knew you were such a dirty faggot,” said Jake, grinning and spit on Chance’s face.  
Chance wanted to protest, but Jake’s grip on his hair was very tight. He tried closing his eyes, trying to make his humiliation go away, but Jake wouldn’t have any of it.  
“Open your fucking eyes, faggot. Look at me when you worship my cock,” said Jake.  
Chance slowly looked at Jake in the eye.  
“Good boy,” said Jake, and spit on Chance’s face again.  
Soon Jake started to roughly fuck Chance’s face. He could feel his balls tightening, and soon his pace got quicker and quicker. Chance knew what was going to happen next, so he tried to pull away, but it was too late. Jake had shot loads of cum straight to Chance’s belly.  
“Yeah faggot. Eat my cum.”  
Chance wanted to throw up. Jake’s cum tasted really nasty to him. He felt so humiliated. He felt like a cheap whore.  
Jake pulled his now deflated cock out of Chance’s cum-filled mouth. Some of it leaked out of his mouth. So Jake used his finger to scoop the cum and put it in Chance’s mouth. Chance didn’t want to protest, so he licked Jake’s finger, eating the cum, with his face displaying disgust.  
“Open your mouth, faggot,” said Jake.  
“I’m not a faggot,” said Chance.  
“You just sucked my dick and ate my cum. What straight guy does that faggot shit?” said Jake, laughing.  
“But I did it to-” Chance tried to respond before Jake slapped his face.  
“I said open your mouth, faggot,” said Jake.  
Chance opened his mouth. Jake could see traces of his cum on Chance’s tongue. Then he spit in Chance’s mouth. He thought to himself, _Yeah now he’s definitely my bitch. He just ate my cum and spit._ This turned Jake on so much, his cock sprang to life again.  
“That was disgusting, man,” said Chance. “Your cum tastes horrible. I can’t believe I swallowed it. I think I’m gonna be sick.”  
“Shut the fuck up, faggot. Fags like you were born to please real men like me,” Jake said. “Now take off your clothes and show me your twerking skills, bitch.”  
“What?! I thought we were done! I just ate your cum to show my loyalty to you,” said Chance, his breath still had a strong cum smell.  
“Do what I say or your family and the Internet will see pictures and videos of you sucking my dick and swallowing my cum,” said Jake with an evil grin.  
Chance’s face turned pale. “What? What pictures and videos?” Then he looked around the room and saw cameras everywhere. He had been set up. He wanted to cry, but he was afraid what Jake might do with the recordings.  
“I’m gonna count from one to three. One. Tw-,” said Jake.  
Chance quickly took off his shirt and jeans. But before he could remove his underwear, Jake stopped him.  
“I want you to go slow. Leave it on,” said Jake. “Now turn your ass to me and start twerking.”  
Chance reluctantly obeyed. He bent over slightly and started twerking.  
“Damn that booty is begging to get fucked,” said Jake mostly to himself.  
Chance felt really humiliated. He still couldn’t believe this was happening to him.  
“Now as you twerk, say ‘My name is Chance Sutton, and I’m a faggot’ and look back at me,”  
Chance hesitated, so Jake slapped his ass, which made the boy jump.  
He resumed twerking, looked back at Jake who was grinning, and said, “My name is Chance Sutton, and I’m.. I’m.. I’m a.. oh gosh I’m a faggot.”  
Jake laughed loudly.  
“Oh I know you are,” said Jake. “Now hold still. Bend over more. Stick your ass out to me.”  
Chance awkwardly obeyed. Jake grabbed Chance’s cheeks and poked his nose right in the middle of Chance’s ass. Through his underwear, Jake took a quick sniff. He thought to himself, _This smells so different from a girl’s ass. The musky smell was stronger and masculine._ Then Jake slowly lowered Chance’s underwear and stopped before he could see Chance’s balls. He thought to himself, _I don’t want to look at that shit. I’m straight, and the only that mattered to me right now is the hole._ Still grabbing Chance’s cheeks, Jake spread them apart. He could see a sweaty, pink hole with hair lightly circling around it. Chance instantly felt really exposed. He didn’t like the fact that another man was looking at his most private part. He tried to instinctively pull away, but Jake held his ass in place.  
“Hold still, faggot. Your pink pussy looks really tight. It must be virgin,” said Jake. Then he moved in closer again, his nose touching the pink, sweaty hole and took a sniff. This really tickled Chance and thought how weird Jake was. Before Chance could say anything, he could feel something wet licking his asshole which gave him a lot of pleasure. He honestly didn’t think Jake would be making out with his ass like this. No girls had ever done this to him. Chance then started moaning lightly.  
“Yeah, faggot. You like it when daddy eats your pussy huh?” said Jake. “You suck my dick, and so I felt like returning a favor by eating your pussy.” Jake’s thinking was that real men don’t suck dicks, but they eat pussies. The pussy that he was eating now happened to have extra strong flavor. Chance felt weird that Jake was referring to his asshole as “pussy,” but he was so turned on to say anything. He instinctively pushed his ass against Jake’s face. He felt dirty doing this, but he couldn’t help himself. His own cock was getting hard, but it was hidden from Jake’s view. After a few more minutes, Jake got up and lay on his back on his bed. His cock was still hard, and it pointed toward the ceiling. It still had Chance’s dried saliva and traces of his cum.  
Chance thought he was done, so he pulled his underwear back up.  
“What the fuck are you doing? Pull it down, but don’t let me see your balls and dick. I’m not into faggot shit like that.” Jake said.  
Chance wanted to protest, but he didn’t want to anger Jake, so he obeyed.  
“Now sit on chest with your pussy facing me, while you face my feet.” Jake commanded.  
Chance awkwardly walked on the bed and lowered himself on Jake’s chest.  
“Wait, you know what? Don’t sit on my chest. I don’t want to feel your faggot dick on my chest. Just straddle me and lift yourself up lightly so your dick doesn’t touch me. Chance tried his best to obey the order. He made sure to push out his ass, so Jake could get a good view of his asshole.  
“Nice. Now twerk for me, bitch.” Jake commanded.  
Chance awkwardly twerked for Jake. As he was twerking, he wished Jake was eating his ass again. This made his hole twitch.  
“Hahaha what a faggot. Your pussy just twitched.” Jake said, and slapped Chance’s butt a few times. This made Chance blushed deeply, but he kept twerking.  
“Okay stop. Get up. I think your pussy is ready for me,” said Jake, and both of them got up.  
Chance was confused and asked, “Ready for you?”  
“It’s ready to get fucked.” Jake said, grinning.  
“What?! Hell no. Sucking your cock and eating your cum are one thing, but letting you fuck my ass is going too far, man!” Chance said.  
“Need I remind you who’s in charge here, bitch?” Jake said angrily. “From now on, you will address me as ‘daddy,’ and you will refer to your hole as ‘pussy.’ Got that, faggot?”  
Chance was silent. So Jake slapped and spit in his face.  
“I asked you a question.”  
Chance then said, “Yes.”  
“Yes what, faggot?”  
“Yes, daddy.” Chance said, his face turned bright red.  
“Good boy.” Jake said. “Now be a good bitch, and get on my bed. Put your faggot face on the mattress and lift your ass up for me.”  
“Jake, please don’t do this. Please don’t fuck me. I’m not gay. It’ll hurt me,” Chance said through his cummy breath.  
Jake spit in Chance’s face again and said, “Don’t make me mad, faggot.”  
Chance then bent over for Jake on the bed.  
“Now spread your cheeks. Show me your pussy.” Jake ordered.  
Chance did what he was told. His position was really humiliating. He wanted this to be over soon.  
Jake lowered himself to kiss Chance’s hole and spit on it a few times. He wanted to make sure to _not_ loosen Chance’s hole with his fingers before the fuck. The first thing to ever go into Chance’s virgin would be his cock. The spit would be enough lube, just enough to make it easy for him, not for Chance. Then Jake got on his knees. He was so horny. He couldn’t wait any longer to stick his cock inside the hole. He slapped Chance’s ass a few times. He was excited as he never imagined he’d be. He had fucked a girl’s ass many times, but there was something different about fucking a guy. This made him feel powerful. He couldn’t believe Chance was actually about to give himself to him in that most humiliating situation. He pointed his dick to the hole. The pressure was making Chance’s asshole open up to Jake. As Chance was anally virgin, this wouldn’t be an easy ride for him, but it would please Jake immensely. As Jake pushed his thick mushroom against Chance’s tight hole, Chance could feel a really sharp pain in his hole.  
“Relax, faggot.” Jake said. “Bite my pillow. We don’t want to wake the neighborhood up.”  
Chance nodded. Jake kept pushing deeper and deeper. Chance screamed through the pillow. His tears started falling from his eyes. Chance tried to instinctively pulled away, but Jake just held on tight. Chance was sweating profusely. His face was red. As Chance tried to pull away again, Jake pulled him to his lap at once, shoving his whole length inside Chance. Chance screamed loudly through the pillow. He tried to push Jake away with his hands, but Jake slapped them away.  
“Shhh, faggot. You’re doing well right now. Daddy is very pleased. Your pussy is so warm and really tight.” Jake said and lightly stroked Chance’s butt. He thought Chance had passed out, but he didn’t care. Without really waiting for Chance to adjust to the size of his cock, Jake started moving his cock slowly. Chance screamed through the pillow again, but this only made Jake feel more powerful. Jake ignored Chance’s scream and resumed his fucking rhythmically.  
“Oh yeah. Your pussy feels so good, bitch.” Jake said.  
Chance was still in pain, but after a while the pain subsided. This whole situation was strangely turning him on. His cock started to harden again. He then thought to himself, _Am I gay? Why am I so turned on?_ Then Jake’s cock brushed against Chance’s prostate. This was when Chance started moaning loudly.  
“Yeah faggot. You like my cock up your pussy huh?” Jake said grinning, while still fucking Chance.  
It was still painful for Chance, but at least now he felt some pleasure too.  
“Alright, faggot. Don’t be lazy. Start fucking yourself on my dick. Milk me cock. Only stop when I cum.” Jake said.  
Chance still didn’t move, so Jake grabbed his hair and pulled his huge cock out and shoved the whole thing back in very quickly. This made Chance scream again.  
“That’s what you get for disobeying me, stupid faggot.” Jake said. Then Chance tried to fuck himself on Jake’s cock. This turned Jake on so much, so he moved his hips like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Jake started to shoot loads of cum in Chance’s once-virgin hole. He made sure that every drop did not spill out from Chance’s hole. Jake collapsed on Chance’s back, both of them panting.  
Jake got up and said, “Alright faggot. Now clean my dick.”  
Chance tried to say something, so Jake spit in his face.  
“When you get up, make sure that none of my cum leaks out of your pussy.” Jake commanded.  
Chance squeezed his hole shut and got up. He kneeled down to face Jake’s cock. He could smell his own hole and Jake’s cum.  
“What are you waiting for, faggot?” Jake said. “You already tasted my cum. The only thing new is your pussy juice.”  
Chance wanted to puke when he thought about tasting his own ass juice, but he didn’t want to make Jake angry, so he opened his mouth and started licking and sucking Jake’s cock. As Chance was cleaning the stinky cock, he tried to touch his own cock which was still hard from getting fucked. As he reached down, Jake slapped his face.  
“Faggot! What the fuck are you doing? Don’t do that faggot shit with me here.” Jake yelled.  
“I’m sorry, daddy. I’m just so horny. I need to cum.” Chance said.  
This angered Jake. “The only cock that matters in this room is mine. It’s a real man’s cock. I’ve heard that faggots like you can remain days or months without coming as long as you faggots receive another dick to replace your own. If you can make a superior cock like mine cum, why should you cum? So keep cleaning my dick, you stupid faggot!”  
Chance resumed cleaning Jake’s dick with his tongue. He thought about how unfair the situation was.  
“Good boy. Don’t forget my balls too.” Jake said.  
Chance obeyed and started licking Jake’s balls.  
“Now look at me and say ‘Thank you daddy for letting a faggot like me please your cock.’ And kiss the tip of my cock” Jake ordered.  
Chance wanted to protest but he was too tired and his asshole was sore to argue.  
“Thank you daddy for letting a faggot like me please your cock tonight,” Chance looked at Jake and said and kissed the tip of Jake’s penis.  
“That’s a good faggot,” said Jake and patted Chance’s head. Then he walked to get a large dildo that he had bought and shoved it in Chance’s hole which had been squeezed shut without warning. This made Chance scream. The cum in Chance’s hole made it easy to enter, but it was still painful for Chance.  
“Alright faggot. You are to keep my cum inside your pussy for at least 8 hours. Don’t let that dildo out of your pussy unless you have to take a shit. Got it?” Jake said.  
“Oh I don’t know if I can do it,” Chance tried to protest, but Jake wouldn’t have any of it, so he slapped Chance in the face.  
“When I tell you to do something, you say ‘Yes, daddy.’ Got it, stupid bitch?” Jake said.  
“Yes, daddy. I will keep this in my ass- I mean- my pussy until I see you again tomorrow.” Chance said.  
“That’s a good faggot.” Jake replied. “This will help strengthen your pussy muscle too, so it can be ready for my cock. If I find out that you take it out, you will be severely punished. Got that, bitch?”  
Chance nodded and yes, “Yes daddy.” Then he tried to push the dildo further in his ass and squeezed his ass shut.  
“One last thing,” Jake said.  
Chance thought, _Oh what now?_  
“Put this chastity device on your faggot boy clit. From now on, you will only use your boy clit to pee. Your only sexual organ is your pussy. The only way for you to feel pleasure is through your pussy, which will always experience some pain even after having been fucked many times. In other words, when I fuck you, you will feel pleasure, but you will always feel pain. But this should make you proud of yourself and powerful to know that you have endured the pain to get my whole all inside of you you.   
The mixture of pain and pleasure is your ultimate pleasure. Your main job from now on is to please my cock. Always remember that you live for my cock’s pleasure.”  
“Oh daddy. Please don’t make me do this. I promise I’ll keep your cock happy with my pussy,” said Chance. He couldn’t believe himself saying these words. He just wanted to say anything to please Jake, so he could leave.  
“You think I’m stupid? How can I trust you? Faggots like you can’t be trusted. You should understand that faggots like you were born only to make real men like me happy. You weren’t born to please women. Faggots like you need real men like me to make you our bitches. This is the only way you can be sexually meaningful, by letting real men fuck your holes.”  
Jake’s thinking was that sex with women is different from sex with faggots because sex between a man and a woman is usually about mutual pleasure. A real man gets off fucking and the woman gets off by being fucked. He wanted to fuck a guy who wouldn't be able to get off. From now on Chance would make him cum and the sex would be over. That's it. Chance’s dick would lose its role in sex.  
Chance thought about the situation, especially how Jake had recorded everything. His whole future would collapse if the whole knew what he had done. So he said, “Yes daddy. I understand. I will obey you, daddy.”  
“That’s a good faggot.” Jake replied and patted Chance’s head again. Jake thought that Chance might actually be a faggot because real men would never let another man do this to them.  
Chance then completely took off his underwear which had covered his cock and balls this whole time. Then a large, hard cock sprang up to his belly. His cock was about the same size as Jake. Seeing that Chance’s dick was big, Jake was instantly jealous. He told himself that he had to make sure that Chance never used his dick again. He wanted Chance’s total submission and complete dedication to him.  
Jake slapped Chance across the face. “Don’t ever show your boy clit to me, faggot!”  
Chance then pulled his underwear up to cover his cock and said, “I’m sorry, daddy. Please forgive me. It won’t happen again, daddy.”  
Then he turned around and took off his underwear. Now Jake could only see Chance’s ass which had a large dildo in it. He could see the pink ring circling around the dildo.  
Jake then handed the cock cage to Chance. It was difficult for Chance to put his cock inside the cage because his cock was still hard. After a few minutes, he finally got all of his cock in. He locked it and gave the key to Jake. Before Chance could turn around, Jake handed him a pink jockstrap.  
“Wear this,” Jake said. And Chance wore it. “Now turn around. Let me see.”  
Chance obeyed. It felt really strange.  
“That’s how daddy likes it. Alright I’m getting tired, so I’ll make this quick. From now on, you will be my personal faggot and cocksucker. I will fuck both your holes until I’m bored with you. You will make sure to shave your hole for me. I like fucking shaven pussies. And when I’m alone with you, you will address me as ‘daddy.’ You are not allowed to fuck women. So break up with your girlfriend. The only real man who can fuck you is me, but I might pimp you out, if you misbehave.”  
Jake actually didn’t want to share Chance with anyone. “Clear?”  
“Break up with my girlfriend?” Chance said sadly, but responded. “Yes, daddy.”  
“You are not allowed to wear undies that covers your pussy. You should never shy to show me your pussy because what you are good for is being fucked and humiliated.” Jake continued.  
Jake had more things he wanted to do with Chance such as new sex positions. He wanted Chance to be forced into doing something he didn’t want to, simply because he wanted Chance to get used to being ordered, used, and abused. He was now very excited to learn that he now had Chance to use and humiliate for his own pleasure. This was different from fucking women because Chance wouldn’t be able to make drama as he couldn’t get pregnant. Jake thought that he had to learn how to break into Chance’s mind in order to make the boy become a submissive bitch. 

“Tomorrow I will text you to come to my room for our morning fuck and your morning breakfast—my cum,” Jake continued. “Your hole better be shaved by then. Now leave before I get horny again, faggot.”  
“Yes, daddy. Have a good night, daddy,” said Chance and he lowered himself to kiss the tip of Jake’s now deflated cock.

Then Chance got dressed and left the room. Jake felt pleased with what he just did. He had successfully subjugated Chance.


End file.
